Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-200951 (JP-A H11-200951) is a well-known example of a cogeneration apparatus in which a gas-line chamber is partitioned from an engine-accommodating chamber, whereby fuel gas within a gas line is not affected by heat produced by an engine.
In this cogeneration apparatus, a gas engine is used as a motor, a gas line is provided for supplying fuel gas to the gas engine, a housing for accommodating the gas engine and the gas line is partitioned into the engine-accommodating chamber and the gas-line chamber, and the gas line, a gas shutoff valve, and a gas regulator are accommodated in the gas-line chamber.
However, in the cogeneration apparatus disclosed in JP-A H11-200951, the gas-line chamber is partitioned off within the housing, and the gas-line chamber must be comparatively large in order to accommodate all of the gas line, the gas shutoff valve, the gas regulator, and the like in the gas-line chamber. The size of the housing therefore increases, and the cogeneration apparatus is prevented from being downsized.